L'Appel du Sang
by Tsukiyo2894
Summary: Tel le hurlement silencieux résonnant des tréfonds d'une âme tourmentée, l'Appel du Sang ne peut être stoppé.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**:_ les persos ne sont pas a moi bien que je me batte ardemment pour le droit de garde =)

Non, j'étais pas en crise d'adolenscence quand j'ai écrit le résumé, il a eu du mal a sortir et doit être affreux nan?

_

* * *

_

_Tel le hurlement silencieux résonnant des tréfonds d'une âme tourmentée, l'Appel du Sang ne peut être stoppé._

(Morgane Maziarczyk)

Le petit garçon accompagnait sa mère dans le dédale de couloirs de l'immense propriété. Il allait avoir quatorze ans. Sa petite sœur allait naître dans quelques mois tout au plus. Peut-être moins.

_Maman, comment tu vas l'appeler ? C'est décidé ? T'ès sûre que c'est une fille ?

La jeune femme sourit, un sourire triste. Elle tentait de la cacher mais, l'évidence se rapprochait.

_Non, je ne sais pas encore. Ton père va… il va rentrer, tu ferais mieux d'aller le rejoindre. dit-elle dans un souffle.

_Hein ? Pourquoi ? Ca ne va pas ?

_Si, si, ça va, arrête donc de poser des questions.

_D'accord ! J'y vais ! fit le jeune garçon en souriant a sa mère

La jeune femme répondit au sourire de son fils en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il était sa raison d'être maintenant envolée. Elle tâcha de garder son sourire en mémoire, sachant qu'elle ne le reverra sans doute pas.

Elle entra dans sa chambre, le soleil se couchait. Ses derniers éclats illuminaient les murs opposés à la grande fenêtre de la pièce. Dans la demi pénombre, elle fit son sac, prit en vitesse quelques affaires et boucla le tout. Alors que les cris de son fils se répercutaient à travers les couloirs vides, les larmes de sa mère coulaient abondamment.

Son mari avait décidé qu'il serait l'unique héritier et avait désormais la lubie de l'éduquer comme il se devait ; dans le sang et la douleur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se plie a sa volonté. De gré… Ou alors de force.

Sa valise sous le bras elle descendit maladroitement les escaliers de derrière. Les cris de douleur de son fils se répercutaient déjà contre les murs anciens de la demeure.

Si elle n'avait pas pu sauver son fils des griffes de son propre mari, elle sauverait sa fille. L'unique bien qu'il lui restait a présent.


	2. Âme en peine

La fin des cours sonna, il était midi. Tous les élèves du collège se précipitèrent dehors. Sauf dans une classe, retenue encore une fois par le prof principal.

_Mais allez quoi laissez-nous sortir là ! hurla un des élèves en se levant.

Le prof se retourna face à ses élèves. Il en avait plus qu'assez.

_Hors de question ! Depuis le début de l'année c'est comme ça ! Quand consentirez-vous enfin au calme dans cette classe !

Des protestations fusèrent de toutes parts. Une voix plus basse que les autres, se fit entendre.

_Pff, pas moyen ds'entendre penser ici, j'me casse. dit-elle le temps d'un soupir.

_Jade Alistair ! Restez à votre place petite insolente ! Vous resterez ici samedi après-midi !

La dénommée Jade n'avait que faire des menaces de son prof, elle se dirigea calmement vers la sortie et ouvrait la porte.

_Vous n'irez nulle part ! vociféra le prof de la voix rauque.

Jade sourit, elle devrait ruser pour sortir d'ici sans peine. Elle ne faisait pas le poids contre les deux mètres de son prof de sport, aussi son prof principal.

Le contraste était flagrant, le prof devait bien dépasser de deux têtes son élève. Il était entièrement vêtu d'un jogging bleu, sa peau foncée allait de pair avec ses cheveux courts et noirs coiffés en brosse, ses yeux de jais lançaient des éclairs. Jade allait avoir quinze ans, de taille moyenne, elle donnait la désagréable impression de pouvoir être brisée en deux. Elle portait un pull noir, et un pantalon baggy en jean blanc. Sa peau était pâle en ce début de printemps, ses cheveux, dont elle avait oublié la couleur après maintes teintures, étaient noirs avec d'inquiétants reflets rouges sang. Derrière les mèches qui tombaient sur son front se cachaient des yeux bleus, masqués par des lentilles de contact rouge.

_Vous n'avez pas le droit de porter la main sur moi, je me verrais dans l'obligation de me plaindre. fit-elle dans un sourire angélique.

Le prof agrandit les yeux devant tant d'impertinence, elle frappa dans le mur avec force. Tout le monde ici le connaissait pour ses sautes d'humeur rapides et sanglantes. Ils en frémissaient déjà. Ils avaient peur pour Jade, même si elle était aussi haïe de par les professeurs que par les élèves.

_C'est la dernière fois que je vous le répète ! Retournez à votre place !

_Bien, bien, je ne vais pas m'y opposer puisque j'ai quelque chose a récupérer.

_Putain elle parle comme une bourge c'te meuf ! fit un des élèves en rigolant.

Jade ignora la remarque, elle aimait parler comme ça, rajouté a son insolence, ça faisait enrager les profs.

Elle regagna sa place sans s'asseoir cependant. Dans un geste souple, elle s'arqua en avant et récupéra son manteau et l'enfila. Elle secoua ensuite ses cheveux et retira élégamment les mèches de ses yeux, le contraste paraissait aussi, des mèches noires sur du tissu blanc comme de la neige, cela attirait les regards et était peu conventionnel. On parlerait d'elle au moins.

Elle prit son sac à la volée s'engagea dans l'allée entre deux tables mais fut stoppée net par des coups a la porte.

_ENTREZ ! hurla le prof de sport, a bout de nerfs.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme, avant d'enter dans la salle, s'assura s'il n'y avait aucun danger avant d'entrer, ce qui fit rire toute la classe, Jade également. Le prof étouffa un juron monstrueux avant de secouer la tête en signe de négation.

_Ok, fit l'homme en rentrant

Jade écarquilla les yeux pour voir celui qui venait d'entrer. On aurait cru voir un agent secret, tout de noir vêtu. Il aurait pu bien paraître, s'il n'avait pas été aussi débraillé. Sa veste était ouverte et sa chemise pas entièrement boutonnée avait raison de son style. Son charisme n'en demeurait pas moins impressionnant. Complétant sa tenue, ses cheveux roux flamboyant partaient en pics et une longue mèche était attachée en arrière en queue de cheval. Un peu en retrait se tenait un deuxième homme, un peu plus grand, un peu moins débraillé aussi. Il arborait un air sévère bien que cela fut dur à prouver que ses yeux étaient cachés derrière des lunettes noires. Il avait le teint mat et était chauve.

_Yo, on venait juste savoir si une fille du nom de Jade Alistair était ici.

Jade était partagée, serais-ce encore ces types des services sociaux engagés par sa mère pour la remettre dans le droit chemin ? Ils n'en avaient pas l'air.

_Bon, puisque vous êtes occupés, je vais en profiter pour allez déjeuner moi. fit-elle avançant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elle croisa le regard du roux et l'effleura en passant. Le contact fut bref mais, Jade put sentir qu'il était sur ses gardes, prête a on ne sait quel genre d'attaque. La théorie des agents secrets n'était pas à nier.

_Ho toi ! REVIENS ICI DELINQUANTE JUVENILE !

Jamais le prof de sport n'avait employé ce terme à l'encontre de Jade, la jeune fille fit volte-face pour voir le prof accourir vers elle et l'empoigner fortement par le col.

_Héééé, le droit de portez la main sur un élève est interdit, souvenez-vous en. dit la jeune fille en gardant son calme alors que ses pieds quittaient le sol.

Le prof n'avait que faire de cette remarque. Il porta la main au cou de la jeune fille et serra. Il en avait plus qu'assez, il fallait qu'elle se souvienne qui dirigeait les choses.

_Stop maintenant ! fit le type roux en donnant un coup de poing bien placé dans la poitrine du prof qui en eut le souffle coupé.

La jeune fille, libérée de l'emprise de son professeur, reprit son chemin en se retournant avec grâce, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sans un mot elle emprunta les escaliers, descendit jusqu'à premier étage et s'adossa contre le mur en suffoquant et en prenant son cou entre ses mains.

_Sale… enfoiré, tu m'le paieras… haa putain ! maugréa-t-elle en un souffle.

Elle avança silencieusement jusqu'aux toilettes des professeurs et se regarda dans la glace. Les marques rouges de la poigne de son prof ne l'inquiétaient pas tant, elle regarda immédiatement ses yeux, son visage. Il faisait pitié à voir, de la peur se lisait sur ses traits. Des larmes perlèrent et elle ne put les retenir. Elle serra fort les bords de l'évier et tenta de refouler ses pleurs. Rien n'y fit elle sanglotait de plus en plus fort.

_Le prof est bon pour le renvoi, vu ce qu'il t'a fait.

Jade se retourna, le type roux était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte. La jeune fille tenta de sécher ses larmes le plus discrètement possible.

_Vous êtes de la DDASS ? attaqua-t-elle.

_Euh, la quoi ?

Depuis des mois, les services sociaux harcelaient la jeune fille, sa mère, sans jamais lui en toucher un mot. Son père n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis sa naissance.

_Fait pas le con ! Rien a branler de c'que tu vas me dire !

La jeune fille avança, avec grâce toujours, et chercha à ignorer les dires du type.

_Je suis pas de ton truc, moi j'suis plus haut placé. dit-il calmement.

Jade stoppa net. La réponse sortit toute seule

_Un agent gouvernemental ? dit-elle en faisant volte-face.

_Euh, ouais, on peut dire ça, la classe hein ?

_Sans intérêt.

La jeune fille prit la direction des escaliers, et fut suivie par le type.

_Putain mais lâche-moi !

_Tu perds ton calme on dirait ma petite.

A l'entente de ce surnom, la jeune fille accéléra, elle ne voulait plis le revoir. Dans le couloir elle croisa l'autre type en noir et ne le regarda même pas.

Il rejoignait le roux qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

_Bien joué Reno, tu l'as fait fuir…

_Mais naaaaaaan ! Tseng et Elena vont mettre sa mère au courant nous on va faire notre rapport. Si on le fiche tout bien il va passer tout bénef' !

_Je ne crois pas que le Président accepte encore un échec de ta part.

_Bah, si il le faut, il n'en saura rien !

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Cette fic cela fait depuis que j'ai une envie mortelle de rembarrer une fille de mon collège qu'elle germe en moi... Jade correspond a mon mental. Une fille fière qui pleure dans l'ombre, bouhouuu, que c'est triiiiiiiisteuh, nan, la DDASS me suit pas xDDDDD

J'aime bien les filles qui s'affirment, j'aime bien cette aura particulière qui émane de Jade comme celle qui émane de ....*se frappe tout seule* Nan mais ça va pas ou quoi!? J'ai faille révéler la suite d'la fic!


	3. Héritage

Jade courait dans les couloirs, attrapant son sac, abandonné dans le hall, et sortit en vitesse sans se retourner, sans non plus prendre le chemin de la cantine. Elle pesait au fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas eu du cours… Tant pis.

_Hé Alistair, où tu vas comme ça !? lui lança la surveillante qui faisait l'appel de la cantine.

_Je ne mange pas ici. dit-elle en souriant.

De sa poche, elle sortit un papier jaune signé de sa mère arborant l'emblème du collège. Elle continua sa route et son sourire s'élargit en regardant l'imitation de la signature maternelle. Trop simple.

Seulement, sa mère ne savait pas qu'elle rentrerait. La jeune fille emprunta la rue principale et parcourut 500 mètres jusqu'à la boutique de sandwichs grecs.

En chemin, elle entendit un couinement venant d'une rue sombre. Elle s'y avança, un petit chiot y était recroquevillé dans un carton. En la voyant, il sautilla en sa direction.

Jade le regarda, interloquée. Elle le prit dans ses bras comme si elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle l'embarqua dans sa veste et reprit son chemin, en cachant le plus possible les couinements de l'animal.

Elle entra dans la boutique. Le propriétaire, un homme d'origine maghrébine entre deux âges, la reconnut immédiatement et dit en soufflant d'un air amusé :

_Jade, qu'as-tu encore fait ? Ma boutique n'est pas un refuge tu sais ? dit-il en voyant le petit animal qui se tortillait dans le manteau de la jeune fille.

Elle sourit et rougit légèrement. Franchement pour une fois, cette boutique était la seule ou elle pouvait se dévoiler.

_Nan, cette fois j'le garde. Ma mère va devoir l'accepter ! Et j'te prends un kebab ! Gratuit, j'ai ma carte !

_Allez, pour une fois je veux bien. Tu as été ma première cliente après tout !

Finalement, la jeune fille demanda pour en avoir uns second.

_Naaaaan ! Mes kebabs ce n'est pas pour donner au chien quand même ! Jaaaaade…

Jade éclata de rire, elle mit immédiatement la main sur sa bouche et se plia en deux pour tenter d'arrêter.

_T'ès plus mignonne quand tu souris quand même, petite. dit le vendeur. Tu devrais penser un peu à ta mère, elle se fait du souci pour toi.

_Oui mais, si je me laisse faire, les autres vont me marcher dessus.

Elle prit son sachet et remit son sac sur son dos.

_Depuis quand tu t'habilles comme ça toi ? D'où tu nous sors ça ? La nouvelle mode ? demanda le vendeur en toisant le manteau de sa cliente.

_Oh ça ? Je sais pas, j'aime bien c'est tout.

_Dans mon imaginaire, les types en blanc sont des pervers. Mais, à représenter le mal on repousse le mal sans doute… Allez, Inch'Allah !

_Ouais, a toi aussi ! dit la jeune fille en lui faisant un signe de la main.

La jeune fille sortit de la boutique, elle traversa la rue et alla vers le bar-tabac d'en face.

_Salut ! fit la jeune fille en entrant. Maverick est là ? J'ai quelque chose à lui demander.

La vendeuse soupira également. Cette fille avait des liens partout et avec tout le mode, même avec son fils.

_Il ne va pas tarder, attends un peu.

Jade n'aimait pas attendre lorsqu'elle pouvait faire autre chose de plus profitable à long terme.

_Hé qui est partant pour un billard ? lança-t-elle au groupe de lycéens en face d'elle en faisant tournoyer une pièce de monnaie en l'air.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Jade se retourna, un moment déconcentrée par le bruit et vit avec horreur les deux types du collège.

_Putain, les Men In Black se ramènent ! souffla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de derrière. Et il est où Maverick là, merde !

Le bruit d'une moto se fit entendre, Jade jura contre le manque de ponctualité de son ami et sortit le plus discrètement possible par l'autre porte.

_Maverick t'ès de plus en plus a ma bourre !

Le jeune homme répondant à ce nom ébouriffa les cheveux de le jeune fille en riant aux éclats.

_Bah voyons, qu'est-ce que tu as encre fait pour être si pressée.

_J'sais pas, deux types me suivent depuis ce matin, peut être qu'ils sont payés par ma mère. Ou alors c'est les services sociaux qui rappliquent.

Maverick se prit la tête entre ses mains et poussa un juron dont lui seul avait le secret. Il était un des meilleurs amis de Jade, avait un an de plus qu'elle et vivait à l'étage du bar. Il teignait ses cheveux noirs en blanc en laissant leur racine telle qu'elle, il était calme et placide d'habitude mais quand il s'énervait, il ne fallait pas lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme de nouveau.

_Tu ne veux pas aller leur parler en face ?

_Hééééé ! J'te connais, tu vas péter un plomb !

_Ok, allez, monte !

Jade enfourcha la moto et mit le casque que Maverick réservait toujours pour elle. La jeune fille avait toujours eu le don de se pointer au mauvais moment.

Il démarra en trombe, Jade fit un signe obscène au deux types avant de lancer un rire puissant, symbole de victoire.

_Bon, t'as fini ton cirque oui ? J'te dépose au collège !

_Hors de question, on est mercredi, et j'ai fini mes cours ! Emmène moi au QG tiens, on va parader en ville ce soir !

Maverick obtempéra. On craignait ses sautes d'humeur, mais, on craignait aussi celles de Jade, rares, rapides, mais souvent, quelques personnes ne s'en étaient jamais relevées.

Il accéléra dans la rue nationale et changea de quartier, il était à Hellgate, la partie de la ville qui l'avait vu naître. Il connaissait Jade depuis longtemps, elle avait toujours vécu ici. Sa mère avait emménagé ici peu avait sa naissance et l'élevait seule ici.

Maverick la déposa devant chez elle. Elle le remercia et s'en alla. La jeune fille ouvrit le portail et vit sa mère sur le perron. Elle affronterait la tempête…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en cours ce matin Jade !? demanda-t-elle.

Comme d'habitude, Jade ne dit tout ce qu'il s'était passé. En omettant bien sur les deux agents secrets.

Sa mère était très belle, ses yeux bleus étaient plus foncés que ceux de sa fille et ses cheveux arrivant à ses hanches étaient bruns clair.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et lâcha son chien qui gambada partout. Elle défit son sac et engloutit son kebab en quelques minutes.

_Il faudrait te trouver un nom… dit-elle en détaillant le petit animal.

Il devait avoir quelques mois tout au plus, il avait plus l'air d'un gros chat qu'autre chose en fait. Il était presque entièrement noir excepté une tache sur son front qui était blanche.

_Ayate. Tu vas t'appeler Ayate. dit la jeune fille en souriant.

Ayate était le nom d'un sous marin japonais. Inutile de trouver une comparaison, il n'y en avait aucune.

Ayate aboya joyeusement en signe de satisfaction. Jade le fit taire rapidement de peur que sa mère ne l'entende. Elle passa par sa fenêtre pour descendre.

Son jardin était immense, enfin, il semblait rétrécir de plus en plus au fil des années. Elle lâcha son chien dans les hautes herbes et monta sur une butte de terre envahie de fleurs. L'idée lui avait prise comme ça, au cours d'une matinée radieuse, elle avait entièrement nettoyé le mur d'en face, enlevé les pierres, les mauvaises herbes et planté des fleurs. Elle s'en occupait tous les jours de peur qu'elles ne fanent. Elle allait s'en occuper tout le reste de la journée donc.

_Non Ayate pas sur les fleurs ! hurla la jeune fille alors que son chien assouvissait ses besoins naturels.

Elle donna une claque au derrière de son chien qui alla couiner en s'enfouissant des l'herbe. Elle ne le vit plus, c'était la forêt vierge.

Elle courut dans la cour, veillent a ce que son chien ne la suive pas et entra dans la maison pour demander a sa mère l'autorisation de passer la tondeuse.

_Oui mais ne passe pas dans les cailloux, tu as explosé le moteur la dernière fois.

_Ouais et le caillou il est ressorti par le ventilo ! rigola la jeune fille en se remémorant le boulet de canon que ça avait été.

Elle sortit la tondeuse du garage et relit de l'essence. Elle alla se changer aussi, s'attacha les cheveux et enfila le maillot bleu clair que son ex petit ami lui avait offert du temps ou ils étaient encore ensemble.

Elle courut dans la cour et alluma l'engin en tirant de toutes ses forces la cordelette rattachée au moteur. Il rugit et la jeune fille commença son œuvre.

Elle alluma son baladeur resté dans sa poche et entreprit un karaoké.

Une heure passa, puis deux, et enfin trois, la jeune fille avait fini de tondre la pelouse et d'arroser les plantes, elle avait aussi réparé le mur au dessus de ses fleurs et remit du gravier autour.

Elle était étalée de tout son long sur la vielle citerne rouillée derrière la maison, savourant l'ombre délicieuse qui s'y était logée.

Elle regarda le toit de taule qu'elle avait elle-même construit pour remplacer l'ancien d'après de vielles photos. Le cerisier qu'elle avait replanté exactement à l'endroit de l'ancien fleurissait. Tout était comme sur les vielles photos du temps ou elle n'avait que quelques années. Elle trouvait cela plus joli et savourait sa victoire en regardant l'herbe qui poussait jusqu'au milieu de la cour.

Le bruit du portail retentit et le cœur de Jade s'emballa. Ce n'était pas sa mère vu qu'elle était déjà à l'intérieur. Son chien gambadait toujours hors de vue sous la citerne et personne n'avait prévenu de sa visite. Jade fit l'inventaire à toute vitesse, se remémorant tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans la journée. Et merde ! Les deux cons de la matinée !

Elle se glissa de la citerne et tourna la tête a l'angle du mur. La lumière jouait contre elle et on verrait sûrement son ombre.

_Oh putain, des autres maintenant ! jura-t-elle en voyant deux personnes habillées de noir.

Ils étaient jeunes, sûrement aux alentours de vingt-cinq ans. L'un avait les cheveux longs, noirs et semblait d'origine asiatique. Le second était une seconde, blonde, légèrement en retrait. Ils semblaient eux aussi prêts au combat et étaient armés, Jade vit un flingue dans le dos du premier.

Son cœur manqua un battement à la vue de sa mère qui paraissait effrayée. Mais qui c'était ces types bordel ?!

Ils entrèrent tous, Jade les suivit et resta dans l'entrée, cachée par la porte restée ouverte. Dans la petite cuisine, sa mère laça l'offensive ;

_Qu'est-ce que Shinra me veut maintenant ? Il a eu son héritier maintenant, je n'ai plus de lien dans cette affaire !

Jade ne comprenait rien à ce que disait sa mère, jamais elle n'avait entendu ce genre de conversation, on entendait cela que dans les films de mafia. Un héritier, et puis quoi encore ?

_Cela fait quinze longues années que votre ex-mari vous cherche. dit calmement la jeune femme blonde. Il voudrait voir sa fille.

La fille en question étouffa un cru parfaitement audible.

_Jade ? demanda sa mère d'une petite voix. Viens, n'ai pas peur.

Elle ne lui avait plus parlé comme ça depuis bien longtemps. Jade se rasséréna, expira puis inspira profondément. Elle serra les poings et adopta un air calme. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit ridicule, si ils la recherchaient c'est qu'elle devait être importante.

_Vous me cherchez ? Les deux de ce matin auraient pu prévenir quand même. Je les avais pris pour la DDASS moi. dit-elle en s'adossant contre la porte et en croisant les bras.

La jeune femme en noir recula quelque peu. Elle ne sembla pas rassurée et chuchota quelques mots à son comparse qui prit la parole.

_Nous venons de la part de votre père.

Voila qu'ils lui parlaient soutenu maintenant. Une chose était sûre, il venait de plus haut que son pote roux de la matinée.

_Il est en vie ? demanda Jade en s'interrogeant tout en conservant une certaine classe, comme elle voulait le laisser paraître.

_Tout a fait, et il espère que vous le rejoignez au plus tôt. Il voudra savoir qui de vous ou votre frère héritera de sa société.

Si Jade aurait avalé quelque chose à ce moment là, elle serait actuellement morte étouffée, par terre, cette dite chose au beau milieu de sa gorge.

Un sourire s'élargit sur le visage de Jade, son père n'était pas mort, elle avait un frère, tout cela était parfait mais, il fallait qu'elle se batte pour obtenir un hypothétique héritage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle était triste et voulait bien pleurer, mais elle se l'interdisait. Elle ne devait pas perdre la face.

Jade quitta l'appui du mur et avança lentement vers le milieu de la pièce.

_Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi j'ai été coupée de tout pendant si longtemps ?

_Nous ne le savons pas.

Elle était l'héritière de quelque chose, il fallait que cela joue en sa faveur.

_Je suis sûre que vous le savez, répondez-moi !

_Votre naissance a généré quelques troubles, votre mère a préféré laisser tout cela de côté pour mener à bien votre éducation, sans doute.

Jade regarda sa mère qui hochait la tête en sanglotant, signe d'affirmation forcée. Elle savait que c'était faux, mais quelque chose était en jeu.

_Je pars quand ?

_Dès que tu le peux.

_Je prends mes affaires et j'y vais !

Sans entendre la négation de sa mère, elle monta en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre, ouvrit grand son placard et jeta toutes ses affaires en vrac dans une valise énorme. Elle redescendit en jetant la valise par-dessus la rambarde et passa aussi par là pour courir dans son jardin et prendre Ayate dans ses bras.

_J'suis prête ! annonça-t-elle en claironnant.

_Bien. lui répondit le type aux cheveux noirs avec un sourire en coin.

Elle le suivit, sa valise sous le bras, son chien la suivant. Le type et sa compagne lui indiquèrent le champ ou un hélicoptère les attendait. Les types de la matinée étaient là eux aussi.

_Toi ! hurla le roux en point la jeune fille de doigt.

_Jade Alistair pour te servir ! fit la jeune fille en le saluant a la manière japonaise.

Elle éclata de rire en voyant sa tête. La véritable aventure pouvait commencer.

_Reno, je compte sur toi pour ne pas la toucher. dit le type aux cheveux noirs alors qu'elle le suivait pour rentrer dans l'hélico.

_Hé ! Mais regarde là ! C'est un monstre !

Il fit signe à son équipier de regarder la jeune fille qui souriait comme un ange.

_Arrête de la faire passer pour un monstre. Toi et ton sexisme légendaire…

_Mais non hé !

Il jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille qui lui tirait la langue.

Jade sentait qu'elle ne ferait pas tout ça pour rien. L'aventure pouvait commencer !

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Un peu long le chapitre =)

Vous avez tous compris qui étaient les deux personnes du premier chapitres, merci de vos reviews, Ysa666, Asuna et Melior, elles m'on fait super plaisir xD

Allez, on se revoit au prochain chapitre.

P.S: Ysa666, c'set la première fois que tu lis une de mes fics, elles te plais au moins? N'hésite pas à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ou me donner tes idée et tes impressions =) Tout est bon pour moi!


End file.
